The Protocol-Specific Research Support funds provide a mechanism to support institutional investigator-initiated clinical trials that are deemed meritorious, based on programmatic and scientific priorities, but have insufficient support to otherwise meet their objectives. This mechanism is regarded as a means to facilitate translational research, as well as encourage the development of clinical investigations. It is realized that a strong, differently structured clinical therapeutic research mechanism will be essential to the implementation of translational research that not only encompasses traditional Phase I studies of cytotoxic agents but will also be the instrument for innovative studies of genetic, molecular, and immunologic measures that result from the exciting research in our own and other laboratories. Protocol-Specific Research Support is intimately associated with NYUCI's Clinical Protocol and Data Management Shared Resource. That facility is the resource for Research Nursing and Data Management for Medical, Radiation, Pediatric and Surgical Oncology clinical trials. It is responsible for all clinical trials conducted by NYUCI.